prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
DDPC22
is the 22nd episode of Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. In this episode, a new Cure arrives, Cure Ace. Synopsis The episode begins with all the girls who had come from battling the Selfish King. As then the girls try to break the frozen Marie Ange. But Joe, says that, if you would wait something would happen, and the girls accepted to wait. They got out of the house and then saw that Regina was worried about something. Mana asked her why, and she answered that her father is mad at her, then Mana said that not to worry, and thanked her for saving her. Then Mana invited Regina to come with her. They first went to her family's restaurant, where Regina and the others were eating. Regina got suprised at the cooking and said it was good, while Mana's grandfather said that it would be better, if he made it, everyone then laughed at jokes, while Regina was seeing them, then she became happy. From dinner, then Regina went to Mana's bedroom, and was there with Mana. Still worried, Mana told Regina that they would do anything for her, and not to worry. Then they went to sleep, Mana got shocked at seeing Regina to be in the same bed, but both of them went to sleep. Meanwhile, in the same time, the Selfish Trio were looking for Regina. The next day everyone was prepared to go to the beach, with a van. While going, everyone was suprised of the blue sky, and the blue ocean. They had arrived and everyone was about to play. They played with water, they builded sand castles, and then they were drinking tea, made by Alice. Everyone was happy, and then they were going to do a photo, but then Mana fell ruining the photo, however, for her father it was good. Then suddenly, the Selfish Trio arrived, this made Regina unhappy. Ira came and was about to take Regina, but Mana's father was on his way, and he punched him. Seeing this the girls transformed. They started fighting. But this time, the Trio was harder than they thought. Ira, and Marmo grouped and hitted them, while Pell appeared suddenly and then used janergy. While fighting, Regina was holding on to her heart, as she was afraid of it. Then, suddenly the Selfish King came, shocking the Cures, than he got Regina and was talking to her. While Selfish King was talking, to her, but Regina rejected him while talking for the Cures. Then the Selfish King, made dark thunder and this made Regina's heart turn black, while and for a little before she got bad again, Regina thought of Mana, then soon her memory started disappearing, and then with her eyes red, she said that her rivals were the Cures. Once landing to Earth, Regina than started joking, and then she attacked. Cure Heart started calling her name, if she would be good again, but this time, Regina could not listen. Then suddenly the Cures, were performing, Lovely Force Arrow, but Cure Heart could not do it, because of Regina. Then suddenly seeing this, Regina was about to kill the Cures, with a large dark sphere, but then from another place, another power broke Regina's attack. Than roses, started to come over then showed a new person, who introduced herself as "The trump card of love, Cure Ace!". The news made all the people shocked, and so is Regina. Main Events *Cure Ace appears for the first time. *Regina's father turns her Heart Selfish, making her evil again. *Regina's clothes change, as her bow and details on her outfit are purple. *Cure Ace's transformation item, Love Eyes Pallete making its first appearance. *The Royal Crystals finally have an item as it place to set. *This is the first time that a Jikochuu does not make an appearance on an episode. *This is an episode that the defected villain being brainwashed by main villain like SPC13. Characters *Aida Mana/Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice/Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword *Cure Ace *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai *Regina *Bell *Ira *Marmo *Selfish King Trivia *Regina's New outfit is Based on Her Manga counterpart Gallery New.regina.jpg|Regina appears with different clothes; with a purple ribbon, and - details on her outfit. Love.eyes.pallete.jpg|The Love Eyes Pallete makes its first appearance. Ace.final.pose.jpg|Cure Ace's final pose. 3d778495.jpg Ace01.jpg Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes